


日本語訳：Parting Shot

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幸せな死の物語。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Parting Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parting Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99242) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



クラウス･ハインツ･フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ大佐は、運転手つきのベンツに危うく杖を忘れてしまうところだった。だが彼はかすかに眉をしかめて取りに戻った。実際にそれが必要になることはめったにないのだが、グローリア城の入り口の階段はかなり急で、最近の彼には杖無しでは骨折りなのだった。ちかごろは訪問するたびに、そう実感していた。

彼がそこへたどり着く前に、扉が開いた。「大佐。お越しいただけたのですね！」

出迎えたのはステファンだった。伯爵の数多い使用人の一人である。彼らが知り合った頃から働いている使用人は、もはや誰もいなかった。ステファンは25年前、彼がまだ非常に若く、腹立たしいほど魅力的だったころに雇われた。クラウスとドリアンは、このことでかなりの大喧嘩をしていた。そして使用人が死亡したり退職したりして補充ををおこなうたびに、同じように衝突を繰り返していた。エロイカは断固として、ゲイでかつ見栄えの良い使用人でなければ雇わなかった。「でもねえ、ダーリン。私は彼らの顔を見て暮らすんだよ。見た目のいい子たちにほうが楽しいに決まってるじゃないか！」

クラウスの嫉妬にかられた激怒は、小癪な泥棒を喜ばせるだけだった。腹立たしかった。だがクラウスは内心認めざるを得なかった。ステファンは、伯爵の最初のチームのメンバーと同じくらい、伯爵に忠実だった。それにドリアンが実のところ、最初の夜の何年も前からクラウスに貞節を捧げていたことを、彼は承知していた。だからといって伯爵の視線があっちこっちに浮気するのをやめさせることはできなかったのだが。しかし、肉体は彼だけのものだった。

「やつは起きとるか？」クラウスはステファンに尋ねた。本当に聞きたいことをはっきり言わないままに。

「ほんの数分前には目を覚ましていらっしゃいました。。アンブローズがお側に付き添っております。」ステファンは一歩下がり、クラウスは癪に障る杖の助けを借りつつドアをくぐった。「もしご必要なら、階段で介助させていただきますが。」

クラウスはさっと振返って若造をにらみ付けた。ああ、とはいうものの、こいつも40代か･･･、明らかに敬意をこめた表現にもかかわらず、ステファンの目にはわずかなからかいの輝きがきらめいていた。クラウスは鼻を鳴らし、ステファンの助けなしに長い螺旋階段を踏み登り始めた。若造の申し出のせいで、彼の背骨はむしろぴんと伸びていた。

杖についてひとつ言えるとすれば、それで生意気な若者に一打ちくれてやるという、きわめて魅力的な用途があった。大佐は、そのうちいずれ我慢できずにそうしてしまいそうな自分を感じていた。

それはちょうど、あの美貌で彼を狂わせた泥棒に、とうとう逆らえなくなったあの日がきてしまったのと同じように。

泥棒と言えば･･･。クラウスが階段を回り込んで登っていくにつれ、開け放たれた図書室のドアが彼の視界に入り、暖炉の上に掲げられた絵画が姿を現した。彼の視力は年齢相応の衰えを見せていおり、視力は近視ではなく遠視がちだった。彼にはそれがすぐわかった。『紫を着る男』だった。彼が最後にグローリア城の図書室に足を踏み入れたときには、そこには甘ったるい羊飼いの少年かなにかの絵が掛かっていたはずだ。クラウスは、ドリアンがティリアン・パーシモンの肖像画を、せめてもの配慮としてクラウスのの視界から隠しておくものだろうと思い込んでいた。あるいは彼らの合意にもかかわらず、クラウスがそれを取り戻すかもしれないという不安から。

グローリア卿よ、そのかぼちゃパンツの件なら、礼には及ばんぞ。本日の訪問の目的にもかかわらず、クラウスは内心で笑みを浮かべた。

三十年前、彼はモーリス･デヴァルーという名の、生存している限りでは最高の贋作画家を雇って『紫を着る男』の贋作を描かせた。そしてエーベルバッハの屋敷の塔に、本物の肖像画を隠していた。贋作が消えたとき、彼は予定通りドリアンを怒鳴りつけ、替わりに自分の戦車を取り戻したのだった。戦車は、彼が認めうる限りの良好な状態で手入れを受けていた。

長年にわたり、ドリアンがクラウスを激怒させるたびに、彼はそれを言ってやりたくてしょうがなかった。おまえは騙されとるぞ、と。しかし、もちろん彼はそうしなかった。それでも彼の恋人があまりにも憎らしいときには、そしてそれはしょっちゅうそうなのだが、この件は心を落ち着かせるためにたいそう役に立つのだった。

ステファンはクラウスの後ろに従った。クラウスはドリアンの寝室への道を知っていた、結局のところ、彼は多くの時間をそこで過ごしていたのだ。彼は、声もかけることなく乱暴にドアを開けた。

ベッドの横に座っている綺麗な若い男が、アンブローズとやらにちがいなかった。正直に言うと、クラウスにはごくわずかな数人を除き、ドリアンの使用人の見分けがつかなかった。それは別に問題にはならなかった。彼の男、レースに溢れた柔らかなベッドに不自由に横たわったままのこの男の前では、その他の誰もがみなただの背景になってしまうからだった。

クラウスは、戸口で立ち止まった。黄金の巻き毛はが銀髪に変わってから、すでに久しかった。かつてほっそりと力強かった身体は、いまやすっかり痩せ細っていた。顔つきもそうだった。貴族的な骨格は隠しようもなかったが、若さだけに許された滑らかな表情は、失われていた。40年以上にわたってクラウスを苦しめ誘惑しつづけた、美貌の痕跡だけが残っていた。だがクラウスはいまでも同じように苦しみ、誘惑されているのだった。

今なお鮮やかに青い目が開いてまばたきをし、ドリアンはなんとかわずかな笑顔をつくった。彼は弱い手を持ち上げた。

「きみがきてくれると思っていたよ。」わずかにかすれていたが、それは同じままの声だった。

クラウスはアンブローズが譲った席に座り、恋人の手を握りしめた。「こうなるとは思っていなかった。」

「私もだよ。」ドリアンはいつもの通りじらすような口ぶりで、しかし率直に答えた。使用人たちはドアを閉じて、彼ら二人だけを残して去った。「どちらかといえば、きみがどこかの組織の弾丸にとっくに撃ち抜かれてしまって、私は再び一人で生きてゆかなきゃならない、とかの方を心配してたな。」

「だが今、おまえはおれを置き去りにしようとしとる。」彼ら二人の間で、そのことがないふりをするのは無駄というものだった。彼らはこのときが来ることを、ほぼ一年前から承知していた。

ドリアンは、クラウスの手を握り返した。「ごめんよ。」彼はつぶやいた。

クラウスは、わずかに首を振った。「Liebling(独語：恋人よ)、そのことはもういいんだ。」

ドリアンはクラウスの言葉をそのまま受け取り、もはは身体を起こすこともかなわないままに彼を見つめた。これまでと同じように、賞賛の色をこめてうっとりとした表情で。そしてその表情がクラウスをどぎまぎさせることも、これまでと同じなのだった。クラウスはまた、落ち着かない気分になった。美貌の恋人は今になって、彼のどこにまだ賞賛すべきものを見つけたのか？十年前にとうとう面倒になって短くした鉄灰色の髪。激しいトレーニングにもかかわらず、どうしようもなく衰えてきた身体。完全に避け切ることができなかった爆弾のせいで、引きずらねばならなくなった片足。任務中に撃ったすべての敵と、任務に倒れたすべての諜報員たちのために、表情を殺し無愛想を貫き通した顔つき。

「神様は不公平だな。」ドリアンはわざと心ふくれっ面をつくり、突然言った。「男っぽいタイプの方がうまく歳を取るんだ。きみはまだ充分ハンサムだよ。」"

「おまえは歳をとっとらん。」クラウスは顔を赤らめて言い返した。

「ほら、きみはまたそうやって赤くなる。初めてのときのことを覚えているかい？」

「どうやったら忘れられるんだ？」顔が熱くなっていた。「だがおれが覚えとる限りでは、あの夜はおまえだって赤くなっとったぞ。」

「私は赤面してたんじゃなくて、頬を染めていただけさ。」ドリアンは生意気に訂正した。「そのふたつはちがうんだよ。赤面はね、きみが困ってしまっているときなんだ。頬を染めるのは、エクスタシーの苦悶のなかにいるときなのさ。」彼は微笑んだ。クラウスはその笑顔が好きだった。好きではなかったらよかったのにとすら考えた。彼は、笑顔がドリアンのすぐに消えていく体力を奪うのではないかと恐れていた。「きみがその気になった理由を教えてくれたことが無いよね。」

「おまえが訊ねてきたことがないからだ。」あの夜には、双方とも言葉に時間を費やす余裕はなかった。

「だからいま、訊いてるんだよ。」

クラウスには、その答えが何であったか彼自身全くわからなかった。まずそれは任務だった。最終的に、彼らはしばらく二人で行動せざるをえなくなった。彼は、エロイカの誘惑をすばやく振り払うことが出来なかった。気が付くと、口付けの中にいた。

さらに驚くべきことに、彼自身がそれを返していることに気が付いたのだった。

ドリアンがとうとう彼の唇を解放したとき、クラウスは彼を殴った。しかし、そこには全く力がこもっていなかったのだが。ただその場から逃げられるように、ドリアンを倒すだけで充分だった。そして彼は逃げた。

二週間後、彼はボンの自分のフラットにいた。そこは彼のプライバシーがある程度を保たれる唯一の場所だった。そしてグローリア城へ電話をかけた。「来週ポルトガルに来られるか？」彼は、挨拶もなしで訊ねた。

「それって、また別の任務かい？」ドリアンは平静に訊ね返した。

クラウスは、続くたった一言を落ち着いて返せるようになるまでに、たっぷり一分間を必要とした。「ちがう。」

「日を指定したまえ。」

クラウスは答えた。ドリアンは彼のポルトガルでの住所を告げた。彼らはそれ以外は何も言わずに電話を切った。翌週、クラウスは、ポルトガルのある邸宅に、落ち着かない様子で足を踏み入れた。ドリアンだけがそこにいた。彼のチームははあきらかに不在だった。クラウスは小型のトランクを床に下ろし、エントランスホールでドリアンと口付けを交わした。彼らはやっとのことで寝室まで移動したが、さもなくば危ういところだった。クラウスは確かに夜通し大いに赤面していた。実際、たいした奮闘だった。愛撫と激しい息遣いと、支離滅裂な要求の前では、まともな会話などなにもなかった。翌朝は、屋根まで響くような口論で始まった。夜には屋根まで響くような別の騒ぎをおこした。もっと悦びに満ちた、振動を伴うような大騒ぎを。

そしてすべてはこれと同じように、四十年間続いたのだった。

「それはおれが、四六時中考えずにはいられなくなったからだ。おまえのことを、だ。」クラウスは、ベッドの中に弱々しく横たわっている銀髪の男に向かってとうとう認めた。

ドリアンは微笑み、それから微笑を消して目を閉じた。クラウスは驚かき、近づいて顔を寄せたが、ドリアンは休んでいるだけのように見えた。「来てくれて、ありがとう。」イギリス人は最後につぶやいた。

「おれはもちろん来るさ。」

ドリアンは目を開き、真面目な顔でクラウスを見つめた。「結婚して、血統をを残せなかったことを後悔しているかい？」

少佐は肩をすくめた。「おれにはいとこがいる。エーベルバッハの血統はやつらが継ぐさ。たいした回り道でもない。」

「結婚すべきだと、考えたことも無いのかい？」ドリアンはさらに言いつのった。

「その話はそこまでだ。」クラウスは命じた。「そうできんかった理由を、おまえはよく知っとるだろうが。」ドリアンが彼の片眉を上げたときに、クラウスはとうとう降伏した。「おれにはできなかった。おまえに夢中だったからだ。」

「過去形？」エロイカがなにかを欲しがるとき、彼はとどまることを知らないのだった。

「答えを知らんふりをするのはやめろ。」クラウスはうなった。彼は長年にわたって、同じことをを何度も繰り返していた。ドリアンは知っていた。彼はいつも繰り返した。

ドリアンはにやっと笑い、目を閉じた。それを言わせるまで追求した疲れから休むように。「ああ、ダーリン。きみを本当に愛している。きみってぜんぜん変わってないよ。」

クラウスは困惑にわずかに首を振り、恋人の顔をじっとみつめた。「おまえがおれのように気難しい、ひねくれた男のどこに魅かれたのか、おれには永遠にわからんのだろうな。」

「きみだって言うほどガチガチの堅物ってわけでもないよね。」ドリアンは目を開いて、誘うようにからかった。「恋人が先祖の肖像画を盗んで逃げるにまかせたじゃないか。」

少佐は肩をすくめた。「おれはあれがグローリア城で大事にされることを知っとった。」彼は視線を数瞬落とし、笑みを深めた。「デヴァルーは全くいい仕事をしたさ、そうだろ？」

ドリアンは大声で笑い出し、恋人を驚かせた。喘息のようなひゅうひゅういう声の中に、数年前の笑い声の音楽のような響きを残していた。「きみがいつ白状するかと思っていたよ。」

「知っとったのか？」クラウスは、自分が鳩が豆鉄砲を食らったような顔になったことがわかった。エロイカは、常に彼をそうさせることができた。それはまだ可能なのだった。今このときですら。この最後の瞬間にでも。

ドリアンはにやにやした。「きみ本当に、この世に私を騙せる贋作があると思ってたのかい？私は十四のときにジョルジョーネの羊飼いの贋作を見抜いたんだよ。『紫を着る男』が千枚あったって、本物を選び出せるさ。」

「なぜ何も言わなかった？」クラウスは馬鹿にされたように感じていた。エロイカのすることなすこと、みなそうなのだった。この男はクラウスを激怒させる遊びを、決してやめようとしなかった。

ドリアンは今度はにっこり笑った。「だってきみ自身が随分ご満悦なようだったからさ。それにあれは私に、あの悲惨な戦車をきみに返すいい口実を与えてくれたよ。きみ、あんなもののメンテナンスに目の玉の飛び出るような費用がかかるって知ってたかい？」

「おまえがよこして返した頃の費用か、現時点での費用か、どちらの数字を知りたいんだ？」

ドリアンの笑顔が疲れたように消えてゆき、彼は再び真面目な顔になった。「私を愛しているかい？」

「愛しているさ、おまえを。」

「じゃあ、もうそろそろ行ってしまってもかまわないかな。」

クラウスは自分の顔から血の気が引くのを感じた。「もうなのか？」彼は思わず訊ね、自分自身を叱り付けた。彼はあらゆる種類の死を目撃したことがあった。そして今彼は、にもかかわらずまるで子供のように振る舞おうとしていた。就寝時刻を少しでも後に伸ばそうと、いろんな言い訳を試みる子供のように･･･。

「だってきみがここにいるじゃないか。」イギリス人の声がか弱くなり、静かに答えた。「だから、もうおしまいにしてしまいたいんだよ…」

クラウスは深く息を吐いたが、ドリアンの長くほっそりした手を強く握り締めることだけでそれに応えた。ドリアンは目を閉じた。頭が枕の上に、深く心地よく沈み込んで行ったようだった。二人とも黙ったままだった。ドリアンの、ゆっくりした苦しげな息遣いだけが聞こえていた。呼吸がこんなに過酷な仕事になるとは。

では、行くがいい。クラウスは思った。おまえをそれほど待たせないことは約束してもいい。そう、おれたちがまたどこかで一緒になれるなら、待たせるつもりは無いさ。

今でもこまどりの卵のように青い目が大きく見開き、いつもの通りのいたずらっぽく輝く力を取り戻した。　「で、きみはあの『紫を着る男』の贋作を、どこに保管してるんだい？」

「紫を着る男？」クラウスはまばたきをした。そう、伯爵は若くて健康だったころでも、その心は常にふらふらと突拍子も無いことばかり考えていたのだった。たった今、些細な事を思い出して心配し出したとしても、別に不思議ではなかった。「エーベルバッハの屋敷の塔の･･･」彼は返事を止めた。そして、今度は大声で聞き返した。「なんだとおまえ、贋作とはどういう意味だ？！？」

ドリアンは再び声をあげて笑った。 「ほらね、きみにとってはどっちだって同じじゃないか！、だから私は、戦車一台分の価値がある絵を私の手元に置いておこうと･･･」彼は目を閉じ、ついに最後の時が訪れ、そして彼の勝利の笑顔はゆっくりと色あせていった。

クラウスは、その名を呼ぶ前に一瞬口ごもった。「エロイカ！」彼は叫び、呼び続け、やがて握り締めている手が次第に冷たくなっていくのを感じて、失意のうちに叫ぶのを諦めた。彼は両手でドリアンの柔らかな手を握り締めた。まるで行ってしまった場所から彼を引き戻すことが出来るかのように。 

「くそったれめが。」クラウスはつぶやいた。彼の目で何かが光った。彼はそれが何であるかを自問することなく、瞬きを繰り返してそれを追いやった。「戻って来い。怒鳴りつけてやるから。」

だが泥棒野郎が彼の命令に従うことはなかった。これまでずっと、そうであった通りに。

 

END


End file.
